


Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DID!verse, Gen, Kid!Lock, Kidlock, did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Richard’s childhood, wherein he and Jim go on an adventure. (DID!verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures

It was a warm, sunny day, sometime in the middle of summer, and the eight-year-old Richard Brook was out on the porch in his back yard, playing with his grandfather’s old toy soldiers. Suddenly, as he was placing one of his soldiers, his hand shot out, knocking out another one. That was weird. He hadn’t meant to do that. He didn’t like making the soldiers fight each other, he’d rather have them work together, to defeat monsters and other evil things.

He placed the soldier in his hand down to the ground, gently picking up the one that had been knocked over, putting it back in its place. He was about to pick the other one back up, but his hand froze mid-air, when he heard a voice speak to him, as clear as a bell.

 _This is boring_.

Oh. It was just Jim, then. ‘No, it’s not,’ he protested, placing the green soldier next to the brown one, making him face the same direction as all the others, that were currently pointing their guns at the garden.

_It is, too. Why don’t you make them kill each other?_

‘Because that’s not very nice. People aren’t supposed to hurt other people, Jim.’

_Doesn’t mean they don’t do it._

Richard sighed, not really wanting to talk about that. He moved away from his soldiers, sitting down on the stairs leading down to their big garden. It had a big, solid fence, but there was a gate somewhere that lead to the small forest that spread out behind their house, or so he’d been told.

‘What do you want, Jim?’

_I want to go on an adventure. Like in those books you’re always reading._

‘What? But where? There’s nowhere we can go.’ Please don’t say the forest, please don’t say the forest, Richard thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing with all his might. He didn’t like the forest, it looked scary. Actually, he found their garden scary. The forest was just plain terrifying.

 _You know where,_ Jim said, and Richard could practically feel his smirk. When the boy stayed silent, the voice continued. _The forest._

‘But.. Jim, I can’t. I’m not even allowed to go there.’

_Don’t worry. No one has to know._

‘But what if there are monsters? Or wolves? Or evil witches?’

_This isn’t a fairytale, Richie. We’ll be fine. I’ll protect you. I’ve never let you get hurt before, have I?_

‘Well. No. But-‘

_But nothing. Come on, it’ll be fun._

‘A-Alright.’ Richard finally gave in, knowing that he’d never win an argument against Jim. So, he slowly got up, moving down the stairs. He hesitated for a bit when he reached the last step, not at all happy with what he was about to do.

_Come on, Rich. It’s just one more step. You can do it._

Taking a deep breath Richard stepped down, glancing back towards the house, making sure no one was there to see him. When it became apparent that no one was, he turned back, taking a few more steps into the garden.

_Alright, go left now, behind those bushes, and look, you’ve found the gate._

Jim was right, there it was. It was tall, and heavy looking, but well kept like the rest of the garden. He hesitantly reached out his hand, placing it on the handle. ‘I- Jim, I don’t think I can do this,’ His stomach clenched at the thought of going outside, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

_It’s alright, Richard, I’m right here. Nothing’s going to happen. It’ll be fun._

A wave of confidence washed over him and with some effort he pushed the gate open, stepping through it before he could change his mind. He took a few steps forward, jumping slightly when the gate closed behind him with a loud clunk. He swallowed, taking a few uncertain steps forward, Jim silently encouraging him on.

The atmosphere was heavy; the silence was almost overwhelming, and not much light managed to get through the thick leaves of the trees. Still, Richard found it somewhat peaceful. And when he listened closer he found that the forest wasn’t completely silent, there was the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves, the occasional piping of a bird, the sound of his footsteps, all calming sounds that relaxed him.

_Beautiful, isn’t it?_

‘Yeah. Yeah, it is.’ Richard agreed, tilting his head up so he could see the crown of the trees. He could barely see the sky, and the sun was now hidden behind a cloud, which made it feel like it wasn’t the hot summer day it had been when he was playing on the balcony, it felt timeless, like the normal concepts of day and night and summer and winter didn’t exist here, like nothing existed here but him. And Jim, of course.

He smiled to himself as he walked further into the forest, his step getting lighter each time his feet touched the ground, until he was almost skipping.

 _See? I told you it would be fun._ Jim mused, which only made Richard’s smile widen, and he could feel something similar to joy coming from Jim.

_There’s a little lake here nearby. It’s got frogs, and everything. Just like in that story you like. The frog prince? Maybe you should try kissing one._

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Jim. Like you said, this isn’t a fairytale.’ Richard rolled his eyes, trying to appear nonchalant, but he knew Jim could feel how disappointed he really was, and how the bad thoughts that haunted him weren’t far away.

 _If you go through there, there’s a small pond. You’ll find these tiny little frogs there,_ was all Jim said, but he didn’t sound as smug as always, and Richard knew he was trying to cheer him up.

It worked, because as soon as he saw the pond all his previous thoughts disappeared. He approached the pond cautiously, pulling his shorts up over his knees, before kneeling down on the bank. His knees sunk down into the mud, and he worried for a moment about what his grandparents would say if he turned up all dirty, but then there was a movement in the water and he froze, staring down into it, but all he could see was his own reflection.

‘I thought there would be frogs,’ he complained, with a small frown.

_There are frogs. But you have to be patient. You can’t expect them to just jump into your lap._

Richard huffed, but stayed as still as he could, staring down at the ground.

_Look. There’s one over there. Just move very slowly, and-_

Richard’s body moved, seemingly on it’s own accord, slowly at first, but then his hands shot out, somehow catching the small frog. “I got it, I got it!” Richard shrieked in excitement, clasping the frog between his palms. ‘Ew. It’s slimy,’ he thought, making a small gap between his hands, so he could see the frog.

But, apparently the gap was too big, because the frog jumped out, hitting him right in the chest before hopped off and away, resulting in Richard falling back with a surprised gasp. He sat there for a moment, blinking, looking utterly confused, until he could hear Jim giggle.“Shut up,” he muttered, but after a moment he was chuckling along with him, and soon they were lying on the ground, bursting with laughter.

 _Come on. I want to show you more,_ Jim told him after their laughter had died out, and Richard got up, trying his best to brush the mud off of him.

They carried on for a while, running through the forest, Jim showing him things, Richard letting him lead, in awe by all the things he was shown. They ended up going out of the forest, onto a hill nearby, with a view over Richard’s house, the village nearby, and everything in between, and around.

‘Woah. That’s amazing.’

_It is, isn’t it?_

‘Yeah.’ Richard laid down on his stomach, resting his chin on his hands, still admiring the view. He yawned, his eyes struggling to stay open, tired after the day. He probably should have headed home, but he was too tired to actually get up, so he fell asleep to Jim’s words, echoing in his mind.

_One day it’ll all be ours, Richie. And not just what we can see now. Everything will be ours. We’ll be kings, Richard. And then no one will be able to stop us._


End file.
